Rainy Day
by SoulNinja05
Summary: Butch Jojo is Release from the Loony bin, But the Only way to be sure he's fit for the world Buttercups to have to Watch him for a year. With Strange new thoughts flowing through her mind. How will she react? Also, Mitch's a Lawyer. (Made up my Mind, Not a 1 Shot.)


Stay with me here 1 Shot I hope.

ButtercupXButch

PPG Fanfiction

Buttercup Pov

* * *

I was lead down long white halls, the sound of the crazies can be heard, they laugh and cry, But I'm not here to see these crazies. It's my counterpart, Butch, He's been Locked in her for 8 years. He showed sigh of cure and they wanted me to see if he cracks up. We got to his cell.

"JoJo, you got a Visiter." One of the Male nurses said, I took a look in the little door, I saw him laying on his bed.

"Butters!" He said. "Never thought you come and see me since it was you who locked me in here," Butch said, He got up and stand back so the guards can come in and handcuff him with a special handcuff. He was then looked out of his cell, We started to walk to the visit center. I stayed back a bit in case he managed to escape, I watch him, he grew in the 8 years since I saw him, He's kinda cute, he was tall, his spiked hair never looked better, I just want to run my hand through his hair. I quickly snapped out of my thought.

"Anything on your mind butters," Butch asked as he looked at giving me a smile.

"Jut wanting to go home," I said rolling my eyes. "Could have been staying in bed until Blossom dragged me out because it was late, not because of you," I said, He just keeps smiling.

"So I'm special?" He said. God can this hall be any longer.

"You're special alright," I said sarcastic. He was forced back to look ahead. I overheard him telling the guard.

"She told me I was special," he said laughing like bubbles did when Boomer confessed his love for her, She was giggly and cheerful, telling everyone that he confessed, wait...Did he think I was flirting with him?

We exit the crazy counters, and we started to pass the jailed prisoners. I forgot about these guys. They were whistling and calling me cutie, I could hear Butch growing, and the ones who saw him backed off. We finally got to the Greeting room, It was small and there was a camera, as well as a 1-way window, but we knew that.

Butch was placed in one of the seats and I was sitting across from him, The guard then left.

It was just us. I didn't like it. He just smiled at me, I couldn't start until his lawyer joins us.

"Hey butters, you look so beautiful, so yummy." I heard him, I shot him a glare. He was licking his lips, he pulled his hands on the table trying to touch my hands, I pulled them away. He just laughs. before he went into that weird pose that women do with their arms, His chin is on his hands while they are split apart he gave me a smile, Just when things started to get weird His Lawyer come into the room, Mitch, I never thought he'd became one, but he did.

"Hello, Buttercup, or should I say future Mrs. Mitchelson he said wiggling his eyebrows, I look at butch, he had an angry pouty face.

" Hello, Mitch and still a no," I said. He walked around Butch before he sits next to him, not next to him but next to him.

"Ok Butch before they can realize you-you have to be, 100% checked over by your counterpart." He said. Butch looked at me before wiggling his eyebrows, Oh god he thinks I have to check him not his behavior.

"Oh god no, Butch, he means your sanity," I said my face was red.

"I like the other idea better," Butch said

"I rather not see another man naked," Mitch said flipping through his folder , before looking at us. "What? How do you think I got into that school!" He yelled, so how I felt so bad for him.

"Let's get started," Mitch said. He started to asked Him some questions, that had some sane answer and 1 Sanity answer, Mitch showed me his results. He was clean. All Clear.

"So you passed the Physical Sanity, but Mentally you're still insane, Butch you could snap can go Berserk!" Mitch said Butch gave a sigh before he covers his face. man.

"Hey Mitch, can I talk with you?" I said, getting up. We exit the room.

"There got to be a way for him to get out?"

"Why do you like him?" Mitch said angrily. I rolled my eyes.

"He been in here for 8 years, would you want to leave if was stuck in here and wasn't sane?"

"Hell ya!" he said befoe he started to think.

"Theirs 1 way BC. But you won't like it." He said.

"What is it, can't be that bad."

"He has to be on a year of House Arrest, not allow to leave his lot without permission," Mitch said.

"So His brothers can watch him," I said.

"Buttercup," Mitch said, he looked at me, like he was about to give me bad news. "The person who Bails him out will be in charge of him, meaning when you sign that he's ok to leave, and with a bit of work, you're going to be watching him for a year," he said, I did not like that, but, I look in the window to see Him just sitting there. I had a feeling that I was gonna regret it.

"Fine," I said.

"Great, this will take at least a week to file the papers, and get it approve." He said I sign,

A week later

I had to wake up early to head to the courthouse, I already told the Professor and my sisters, what's going on.

I drove my Black jeep to the courthouse since Butch will be blocked for 24 hours to any of his powers. I walked in and saw Brick and Boomer.

"Buttercup," Brick said. "We want to thank you for taking Butch out of the Madhouse and for accepting the challenge When the Juge accepts the bail we'll fly over some clothes for him,wonder," Brick said. I just nodded my head. "wonder if we could join you and your, sisters for sinner tonight, for Butch sorta freedom party." He added on.

"Your two are their Boyfriend no need to ask dudes," I said

"Yes, well let's head on in." He said. It took a least 4 hour for the judge to Accept Butches Pardon.

"I hear by announcing Butch Jaden JoJo, Sane." He said. "Since your Counterpart sign your release form she will be your Legal guarding for the next 12 Months. " He said to butch who just look happy. "Yes, sir." He said he was walked out and lead to my Jeep. I enter and Drove him to my house with the cops still following so they can hook him up to a bracelet, it was on his ankle.

"This is Anything you can think of proof. Mr. Jojo." One of the cops said before he left. There was a knock on the door. Blossom rushed to open it. Brick came in view along with Boomer,

"Brothers" Butch yelled before they hugged him.

"So Glad your free," Boomer said, He then ran to hug me. "Thank you Buttercup!" Boomer then ran to find Bubbles. Brick Pulled a bag in view.

"I got you some clean clothes." Brick said, "I'm sure it would last...A week?" Brick said.

"Thanks, bro, and if I don't have anything I still have this jumpsuit." He said laughing. I just smiled, Gonna throws that out once he changes out of it. or? I looked him over. He does look kinda hot, I might clean it and store it for a really rainy day. I thought to myself. No buttercup snap out of it. God, what is wrong with me, could I even last a whole year?

"Yo! Butters" I heard Butch said that when I note I was left alone with him, He walked over to me, placing his hands on my face. He wiped a strand of hair out of my face before he kissed me.

"I'd love to save this for a real rainy day too Butters." He said before he walked away.

* * *

Should I make a Chapter 2?

Tell me I wanna, but I don't know.

Read and Review


End file.
